An aerosol aspirator of this type is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. The aspirator in Patent Document 1 includes a supply device supplying a material in liquid form, a capillary tube with an open end to be filled with the material supplied by the supply device, a mouthpiece arranged adjacent to the open end of the capillary tube, and a heater arranged to surround the open end of the capillary tube. The heater heats, thereby evaporating the material in the capillary tube, so that the material in vapor form spurts out through the open end of the capillary tube.
The user's sucking on the mouthpiece causes contact between the material in vapor form and sucked air, so that the material in vapor form condenses and forms an aerosol, and the aerosol thus formed is drawn into the user's mouth with air.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent KOHYO Publication 2000-510763 (WO 97/42993)